


Hail Hydra (Something’s Wrong With Peter)

by thorkified



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Hydra (Marvel), Hydra Peter Parker, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Kidnapping, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Control, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 05:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17574368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkified/pseuds/thorkified
Summary: During patrol one night, Peter suddenly disappears and no one knows what happened. For over a month they are looking for the kid, basically everywhere around the globe, but there’s no trace of him. Then, one day, Peter walks back into the tower as if nothing happened, unable to remember the past month at all.Tony is so relieved that he doesn’t even notice the change in the kid’s behavior, not even when Bucky and Steve come back and point out something isn’t right with him. But, Tony being Tony, isn’t going to let them ruin this for him. Maybe, at least this time, he should have listened...





	Hail Hydra (Something’s Wrong With Peter)

**Author's Note:**

> This can be seen as an introduction to a longer fic, if you will. Depending on whether or not people would actually want to read more about this (and given I can make time for it), there's going to be more ;D 
> 
> Which is why I tagged it Peter/Bucky too because this is where it will go.

Peter was gone for a month and no one knew what had happened. One night he went out on patrol and didn’t come back. That was all the info they had. Even Tony, who tracked Peter’s suit as if it was his own couldn’t find out what was going on. One minute the signal was strong, the next it had disappeared from all radars and he couldn’t contact Peter anymore, or Karen for that matter. It was as if Peter had been swallowed by a black hole.

Tony was worried out of his mind and nothing was able to calm him down. He barely slept, kept pestering the police and everyone he knew who might be able to track down a missing teen, but it was all to no avail. The Avengers were out searching for Peter almost non-stop, pretty much turning over every single rock in hopes to find him.

And then, one Monday around noon, Peter suddenly walked into the tower as if nothing had happened. Tony actually stared at the kid for a whole minute before dropping the coffee he held and running towards him, pulling him into the tightest hug he had ever given anyone.

“Thank God you’re alive, Pete,” he said, close to tears from just how relieved he was. “We’ve been searching for you everywhere!”

“I’m sorry, sir,” Peter said quietly, almost calm, which was very unusual for the boy to begin with, but Tony didn’t even register it. He was too happy to have Peter back for such details.

“What on earth happened? You were gone so suddenly, no one had any idea what was going on!”

“I don’t know,” Peter said, shaking his head. “I don’t remember anything, Mr. Stark. I just know I was on patrol and then everything turns black… then I woke up near a dumpster an hour ago or so. How long was I gone?”

Tony swallowed and pushed Peter back to look at him. When he spoke, his voice was quiet and careful. “You… you’ve been gone for over a month, kid…”

Peter’s eyes widened and he actually stepped back, shaking his head even faster than before. “That can’t be! I… it can’t be a month! No…” There were tears in the boy’s eyes and that prompted Tony to pull him closer again immediately.

“It’s okay, Pete, we’re going to find out what happened, I promise.” The poor kid didn’t know what happened to him and Tony hated it, but he was back now, he didn’t look hurt, that was good, right? They’d be able to figure everything else out somehow. They’d keep him safe. “Whatever happened, we’ll fix it.”

Peter hugged Tony back carefully, but there was no eager behind it - another thing Tony was too distracted to notice.

“I’m so glad to be back,” Peter said with a downright heartbreaking voice and Tony brushed a hand through his hair, kissing his head.

“I won’t let anything happen to you again, kid,” he promised.

The whole team was still out, as it was Tony’s turn to watch over the monitors, so he made sure Peter got some rest - in Tony’s bed, obviously, because he wasn’t going to have him sleep anywhere he wouldn’t be able to watch over him - and then contacted the others. Romanoff was in in Russia, investigating a group of human traffickers with Clint, Thor was searching half the universe neither of them had ever visited - just in case - and Steve, Bruce and Bucky were investigating a trail in L.A. that now obviously turned out to be nothing. Tony had no idea where everyone else was currently, but he managed to reach all of them through their internal communication and broke the news that Peter was back.

Still, for the two days that followed, Tony was mostly alone with the kid. Pepper came over to check on them a few times and Fury made an appearance too, but Tony quickly made sure he left without talking to Peter, claiming he was sleeping - which he was, Peter was constantly tired now. Whenever Peter was awake though, Tony made sure to keep him close and Peter was more than eager to, which was really nice. They had gotten closer before Peter disappeared already, but now it seemed as though Peter was trying to make up for the time lost and Tony was in no place to stop him.

For two days, Tony thought he was in heaven. He had Peter all for himself, the boy was clingy and affectionate and yearning for him to be close and after such a long time apart, Tony was just weak for it. He didn't notice the distant look in Peter's eyes every so often, he didn't see the way the kid looked at him constantly, no matter what he did, as if he was observing him. As if he was observing his every action.

When Thor came back, Peter was still clingy, even more so as though he feared Thor would take him away and it made Tony utterly protective of him. Thor suggested a medical check up, but Tony assures him he already gave Peter one and he was perfectly fine. “He's just scared, that's all,” he said as he brushed his fingers through the boy's hair, who had his arms wrapped around his neck from behind. “He needs to know he's safe.”

Everything was fine in Tony's eyes, he would have never thought anything was off with Peter. At least not until Steve, Bruce and Bucky came back. Bruce checked on Peter again, asked him questions, the whole procedure and when he couldn't find anything wrong with the boy - apart from the obvious separation anxiety - Tony was sure it was over. And then Bucky walked into the room.

The second he and Peter looked at each other, Tony noticed the change on Bucky's face. What was relief before, turned into surprise and confusion and then info outright anger. Instinctively, Tony wrapped his arms around Peter, who stood next to his chair, and glared at the other man.

“Stark, get away from him, now,” Bucky growled suddenly, his eyes not leaving Peter's for a second. If Tony would have been able to see Peter's face, he would have noticed the coldness in the boy's eyes.

“Are you serious?” Tony scoffed, keeping his hands right where they were - around Peter. “He just came back! What's wrong with you?”

“That's not Peter,” Bucky said without any emotion in his voice and flexed his metal arm.

“What are you talking about? Of course that's Peter!” Tony was angry now and pushed himself up, letting go of Peter and shielding him with his body partially. What hell was wrong with Bucky? Sure, they weren't exactly friends but this was a low blow, even for him. “Did someone hit you on the head while you were gone?”

“What's going on here?” Steve interrupted them and Bucky shot him a stern glare.

“The kid, look at him,” he said and jerked his head towards Peter, who had an arm wrapped around Tony and leaned against him as if he was scared - and for Tony that was the case, but from their point of view they were able to see the mischievous and cold gleam in his eyes.

“Tell him he's being ridiculous, Rogers!” Tony said harshly, holding Peter against him. “Banner checked him, the medical lab checked him, Peter is fine!”

“I told you, that's not Peter! He's dangerous!” Bucky insisted, obviously infecting Steve too now and that really began to tick Tony off.

“Tony, I think you should listen to him,” Steve said carefully, his eyes not leaving Peter. “Something is wrong with Peter.”

“You're insane, both of you!” Tony shook his head and took one of Peter's hands and the second Tony turned towards him, Peter's face changed from smug to innocent and scared. It was a change unable to miss, except for Tony. “Come, Pete, you don't have to listen to this crap.”

Peter followed Tony dutifully and leaning against him, but both Bucky and Steve saw the smirk on his lips when Tony turned away from him.

“What are we supposed to do now?” Steve asked, completely out of ideas.

“Wait,” Bucky sighed and shook his head. “Until we know what his mission is we can't do anything.”

“So, they're still out there,” Steve growls and grits his teeth. “And they got the kid somehow.”

“You know what that means,” Bucky says and Steve nods at him. “If they sent him after Stark, and it looks like it, the closer they are the more dangerous it gets.”

“I know, but he won't listen. He is too protective of Peter to see the treat.”

“Like you were?” Bucky asked with a smirk and Steve gave him a glare.

“Wrong timing, Barnes,” he said. “We need to watch them.”

“I know.”

\-----

“Tony, what were Bucky and Steve talking about?” Peter asked quietly when he crawled into the bed and snuggles up to Tony.

“Forget them, they probably had a few too much on the flight back,” Tony scoffed and held Peter tight against him, kissing his head. “They won't do anything, don't worry. I won't let them.”

“They looked angry,” Peter pouted, something that always pulled on Tony's heartstrings and he pulled the kid up into a gentle kiss.

“If they're angry they have to go through me first,” he said sternly. “I won't let them hurt you, Pete, I promise.”

Peter smiled sweetly and nodded before leaning back against Tony's chest. When the lights were turned off, his smile turned into a wicked grin in the darkness, unseen by Tony, who was already starting to fall asleep. They had no idea that Tony wasn’t Peter’s main target in this, this grin said. Oh, they had no idea how much worse it would get all too soon and they would focus on the wrong things until it was too late to stop it. Peter couldn’t have been more pleased when he closed his eyes for the night. 

All was going perfectly...

  
  



End file.
